Fix a Heart
by Napthali13
Summary: Jade has been in a car crash and lost the love of her life. Will she be able to survive or will she push everyone away.
1. Chapter 1

A bright light shone on her husband's face as they drove to the restaurant for their second anniversary dinner. The next thing she knew she awoke in a hospital room with a familiar face, but not the one she wished to see.

"Jade… are you awake" asked a familiar red head.

There was a pain in her head and her body ached, but she could not remember how she had gotten there.

"What… what happened. Where is he, where is my husband. Tell me where Beck is!" She exclaimed, her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Jade calm down and rest, I will go and get you the doctor."

Cat left the room and Jade was left alone with her thoughts, trying to remember what happened, or why Cat would not tell her where Beck was. After a few minutes the red head walked in with a middle aged woman with a white coat.

"Miss Jade West, I am Doctor Torres. You and your husband were in a car crash two weeks ago. You have been in a coma due to head trauma and six broken ribs. Your husband who was driving however died on the scene after being thrown out of the car through the windshield,"

All at once the memories hit and I could see the bright light. I felt the pain on impact and saw Beck fly through the windshield and heard my piercing cry. The tears began rolling down my face and I watched as the Doctor walked out of the room after she tried to comfort me. I looked at Cat and she too had water stains on her face.

"It is going to be all right Jade, everything will be all right." That is the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

A few days after I was released from the hospital the funeral was held. When his body was being lowered I collapsed into Cat's arms and we fell to the ground crying.

That was two years ago and yet I cannot escape the pain that clings to the hole that his death left in my heart. I try to make the pain disappear, but nothing will help it subside. My phone rings with an annoying high pitched laugh that Cat decided to have as her personalized ring. Darn red head.

"Hello?" I hear a male voice in the back round and assume it is Robbie her boyfriend of a year.

"Hi Jadey" I high voice answered my solemn one.

"What do you want Cat?" The anger enriched my voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still on to go shopping with me and then cook with us." I had hoped she would forget.

"Yea, I guess I will be there at eleven." There was a laugh at the other end of the line.

"Kay kay. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye" I hung up the phone annoyed with the plans Cat forced me to join into.

I left my house at about 10:30 and when I arrived she was waiting for me on the porch. She jumped in and we drove to the mall without the slightest exchange of words which was new for her. When we finally got there she dragged me in and out of every store available in that mall. While she was trying on clothes I was walking through the aisles of clothes when a woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes ran into me causing us both to fall.

"I am so sorry. Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Are you okay?" The brunette looked at me while still being draped over me.

"I would be a lot better if you would get off of me" I replied in a bitter tone.

"Oh right sorry. My names Tori" She stuck her hand out like she expected me to shake it.

"Ok that's nice. Watch where you are going next time" I began to walk away when she pulled me back.

"Wait what is your name" She asked me with those big brown eyes.

"None of your damn business" I replied tired of her and our conversation.

"Please just tell me" I played with my wedding ring that I never took off.

"It's Jade"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please review because this is my first story and I am not really sure where I am going with it yet. Thanks!**

When Cat was finally done dragging me around the mall we went back to her house and cooked dinner for us and Robbie. The only problem was that I could not forget about that idiotic girl who rammed into me.

"Jade are you okay" Cat and Robbie were both staring at me and I realized I had not even been paying attention to their conversation or that they were even talking to me.

"Yea I am fine, just have a lot on my mind" I think Cat thought I was still mourning about Beck and I let her think that because I could not let her know about that girl or else she would have to go and Facebook stalk her.

When we finished eating I left early because tomorrow was the first day of my new job as a voice teacher at a school called Hollywood Arts. My friends said I needed a distraction instead of sulking around the house all day. I went to bed early hoping to not have dreams of Beck, and I didn't they were dreams of that stupid girl.

When I finally got up I arrived at the school an hour before classes started. I had a tour and found my classroom next to a weird balding man with no shoes who everyone called Sikowitz. I was walking down the halls to get a feel for the school when I saw the same girl who bumped into me at the store. I tried to turn around and escape unnoticed when I heard her call out my name.

"Hey Jade!" I slowly turned around and looked into those dark brown eyes.

"Hi… um sorry I forgot your name" She looked sad and I didn't care I did not want to talk to her again.

"Tori Vega. What are you doing at Hollywood Arts?" Those questioning brown eyes felt like they were looking into my soul.

"I work here as a voice teacher. Why are you here?" I really did not want to know, but I figured I should at least try and be nice for once.

"Oh so you are the new voice teacher. I am the other voice teacher, but I only teach the freshmen and sophomores" Great now I have to see those brown eyes every day.

"Oh well then I guess I will see you around then" I hope not.

"Yea bye" I quickly walked to my classroom and waited for the bell to ring and get my students so I could have a distraction from her.

Tori's POV

Her icy blue- green eyes interested me and yet pushed me away with their pain. I had seen her in the store and felt a weird feeling that I had never known before. I was so happy when I found out we would be working together, but I did not know why. I needed to talk so I decided to call my friend who I met a year ago.

"Hello?" A peppy voice answered the phone.

"Hey Cat I need to talk do you have time to meet me for lunch today?" I waited for her reply hoping it was a yes.

"Of course I will see you then. Bye!"

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Please review after you read and let me know how I am doing so far. Thank you for reading!**

Cat arrived at the restaurant before Tori and watched all the people go by. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Cat! Thank you so much for coming and meeting me. I just have a lot on my mind" She stared into the bubbly red head's deep brown eyes as they looked back into hers.

"Of course I would come. You are my friend and your voice sounded urgent. So what do you need to talk about" Cat watched as Tori chose her words on how to say what she was feeling.

"Well I had literally ran into this girl a couple of days ago and I could not get her off of my mind. Then it turns out that she started working with me today. Also I think I might have a small crush on her, but her eyes push me away, but maybe that is because I knocked her over, and I just do not know what to do and…" Tori finally gasped for air realizing she hadn't breathed since she sat down.

"Okay calm down. Now what do you know about this girl. Is that the only time you have met. Does it seem like she likes you too or is she too distant to tell and what is her name?" Cat really wanted to find out so she could find out everything about Tori's crush.

"I am not telling you her name. I have known you only a year, but that is enough to not trust you with personal information. I only now that she is a new teacher at the school, and she teaches the same subject as me. I wish I could know if she liked me, but like I told you she just pushes me away with those beautiful icy blue- green eyes" Tori was lost in thought thinking about Jade and how she wished she could know more about her than just her name.

"Tori, can you describe her some more to see if I know her. Please!" Cat looked at Tori with her brown puppy dog eyes and a face like a five year old that she wore when she wanted something.

"No Cat I do not want you to know a lot about her because you will go and stalk her" Cat looked sad and it took all of Tori's restraint to not give in.

"Well thanks for coming and talking to me, but I have to go back to work. We should hang out more. I will talk to you later. Bye." Tori left the restaurant and walked back into the school hoping Jade would be in the hallways.

Disappointed when she did not find Jade she walked back to her classroom and tried to forget about the raven haired girl or her piercing blue eyes.

Later that day, Jade tried to leave the school as fast as she could to avoid Tori and her happy, inviting smile. After the accident Jade was never the same. She pushed everyone away except Cat because she did not want them to be close enough for her to feel the same way she felt about Beck if she ever lost them, and she knew that tomorrow was the day she had dreaded for the past few years.

She woke up in the morning to her alarm screaming. She had had a dream about him again, about the night that he died. She had tried to put the thought out of her mind, but it always crept up on her replaying the crash and his blood gushing from his body.

She did not want to go to work today. She did not want to get out of bed. She did not want to be alive without him. She did not believe the things they say about how the dead watching down on the living. In fact she found it down right creepy the thought of them watching you shower, or even watching you sleep.

She knew she had to go to work because it was only her second day and she could not get a sub anyway. She just did not want to have to face the perky red head or the cheerful brunette. She just wanted this day to be over and the memories to go away.

_"Hey Babe. Happy 2__nd__ Anniversary. So tonight we have dinner reservations for eight, but for the rest of the day we can do whatever we want because I took the day off and I made sure you would not have to work today" his brown eyes looked into hers and made her melt._

_"Well I have these tickets for a certain race today that I thought we might use if that is okay with you" his face lit up._

_"You bought me tickets, but it was sold out in minutes. How did you…" I cut him off._

_"Let's just say I have friends in high places" I gave him my smirk and we got ready, but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss._

"Please just let this day be over" she screamed as she finally got out of bed and got ready for the day she hated most.

Cat knew what day it was and knew how Jade was feeling, but also knew that Jade would not benefit from her comforting. She had tried to call dozens of times, but Jade would not pick up because she did not want to talk to her and hear her voice that was filled with pity.

Jade walked into the school trying to avoid everyone. Tori saw her walk in and jumped at the chance to talk to her. She saw Jade go into the janitor's closet and she noticed the pain apparent on her face.

"Jade are you okay?" She was greeted by a small body curled up on the floor shaking from crying.

"Just leave me alone I am not in the mood to talk to anyone especially Miss Peppy over here" her voice was laced with bitterness, but Tori could not leave her there.

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about why you are laying in a janitor's closet in a ball crying your eyes out" she did not want to push the subject she just felt the need to comfort her.

"No just leave me alone in here okay and go take your happiness somewhere else" she did not want to be mean, but she just needed some time by herself if she was ever going to make it through the day.

"Okay, well if you ever need to talk I am here" Tori was about to leave when she heard a small 'thank you'. She smiled as she went out the door, but felt bad she could not comfort her or get anything else out of the mysterious raven haired woman.

Jade finally got the strength to stop crying and go to her classroom. Her students did not bother her and her day went by fast after that. Then once school let out she was about to leave when a familiar head shone through the door.


End file.
